1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to line level structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved line level apparatus wherein the same permits ease of mounting and security of mounting to an associated line for effecting leveling of the line relative to a horizontal datum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various line level apparatus has been set forth in the prior art, wherein such organizations are suspended relative to lines in an effort to effect measurement and positioning of the lines in a horizontal orientation. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,888 to Bon Duyke wherein a line level includes hook members mounted to each end of a housing for mounting of the housing to a line member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,386 to Streeter sets forth a line level, wherein pairs of opposing hooks are mounted to each end of the housing for mounting of the housing to a line member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,617 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,744 are further examples of line level housing utilizing hook members to mount the housing to an associated line.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved line level apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.